


We Are The Future And We're Here To Stay

by Memories_of_the_Shadows



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Are important, Canon Compliant, Emotions, Gen, Names, Rivals, Slice of Life, Spite as a motivator, They are Hard, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, for Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memories_of_the_Shadows/pseuds/Memories_of_the_Shadows
Summary: There’s a flicker of uncertainty when Yuri sees that video.  Maybe he was wrong to think that Yuuri is such a loser.  Maybe he can stop feeling like he was an idiot for ever admiring him.





	We Are The Future And We're Here To Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sprx77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprx77/gifts).



> The title is from "Silhouettes" by Avicii

“What do you want your name to be?” his grandfather asks, and he has thought about it so much, dreamt about it even, and he already knows his answer.

“Yuri!” He just wants to be as good as the newest Japanese skater, wants to be just as cool. He’s going to. The entire world will watch him, and no one has to know that he was ever anyone but Yuri Plisetsky. Maybe Yuuri Katsuki will be the one watching _him_ on tv one day and how cool would that be? It would be like a secret.

(He knows people think his favorite is Victor, and Yuri looks up to Victor Nikiforov just like every other skater that Yuri has ever met. But Victor is so far away, so hard to catch up to, but Yuuri is _real_ and _there_ and even if he’ll never really compete against them--they are both so old!--he knows he can someday match Yuuri, even beat him. It’s all he wants, really, to have people make that comparison, and never understand that he _wants_ that.)

His grandfather smiles--Yuri doesn’t understand why he looks a little confused--but he ruffles Yuri’s hair anyway and everything is alright. “Okay, we just have to sign a few things then I think pirozhki are in order after this.”

////////////////

They say never to meet your heroes.

It was bad enough to know that Victor is, well, _Victor_ , and that he’s been losing inspiration for almost as long as Yuri has been skating. No matter what Yakov says, or how effortlessly Victor wins, it’s like watching him _die_.

But there are heavy, wet sobs coming from the bathroom stall that Yuri _knows_ has Yuuri Katsuki in it and the sound makes him sick. He named himself Yuri because of _this_ loser?

Yuuri was supposed to get better, not worse, and his temper snaps like a twig. The bang of the door being kicked open echoes in the empty bathroom, and Yuri will never forget the waves of disgust at seeing his once goal trembling and sobbing on a toilet.

“Hey. I’m competing in the the senior division next year. We don’t need two Yuris in the same bracket. Incompetents like you should just retire already.” It hurts to say, even though right now, in this moment, Yuri really _hates_ Yuuri. “MORON!” he yells, before leaving as quickly as he can because he just can’t stand to look at him anymore.

When he gets home--home being the house in Russia he shares with his grandfather that he hasn’t been back to for almost a year--the posters of Yuuri Katsuki on the dusty walls mock him and his inability to tear them down.

////////////////

There’s a flicker of uncertainty when Yuri sees _that_ video. Maybe he was wrong to think that Yuuri is such a loser. Maybe he can stop feeling like he was an idiot for ever admiring him.

He’s _seen_ how hard one of Victor’s programs are, and how long it takes even _Victor_ to skate them without flaw.

Then he remembers _that night_ , remembers the bathroom, and decides he absolutely isn’t wrong. He fucking can’t be. Even a loser can get something right once in a while, it doesn’t mean _anything_. Yuri will just have to eclipse that moron so much so no one ever even thinks of him and Yuuri Katsuki in the same breath.

He’ll show Victor. He’ll show Yuuri. Everyone will look at him and see that Yuri Plisetsky is better than fucking all of them.

////////////////////

Yuuri Katsuki has _stolen_ Victor from Yuri, has somehow managed to _not_ suck his way into the Grand Prix and the loser wants to fucking _retire_!?

No. No, no, no, no! Unacceptable. Just when he thinks it might not have been a mistake, it might be okay that those fucking posters are still on his walls, Yuuri just gives up.

What happened to him? Yuuri wasn’t always like this, so eager to give up, he couldn’t have been, otherwise Yuri would never have seen him to begin with. Victor wouldn’t have proposed to him if he was that terrible.

All the ballet lessons that make him uncomfortably remember an eager little girl, all the training that ends with bruises and other nameless aches and pains, all that time spent in Japan watching his mentor fall in love with a clueless fucking idiot, it was to _beat_ his namesake. And that’s what he’s going to do. If people are going to forget the name Yuuri Katsuki, it’ll be because he could _never_ beat Yuri Plisetsky even though he _tried_.

“If you retire now, I’ll make you regret it for the rest of your life.” It doesn’t matter if Yuuri can’t hear him. It’s a promise, and Yuri is damn sure he’ll keep this one. His chest is heaving, sweat is trickling down his neck, and Yuri knows, he _knows_ , that something has changed, and he’ll never be the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it legit took me over six months to do this! But Happy Birthday Tim!!!!!
> 
> I hope everyone likes this.
> 
> If you want to follow me, come see my [tumblr](https://sachinighte.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
